In the Eye of the Storm
by RosesandThorns666
Summary: AU. When Dean and Jo go hiking, they find a cabin just as a storm breaks out, and Dean learns something about Jo that he never knew. Meanwhile, the two find what they've always been looking for. Please R&R!


**Summary: **AU. When Dean and Jo go hiking, they find a cabin just as a storm breaks out, and Dean learns something about Jo that he never knew. Meanwhile, the two find what they've always been looking for. Please R&R!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural _or its characters.

**A/N: **Okay, this got in my head and it wouldn't leave. I'm not Jo's biggest fan, but I was so sad when she died and she and Dean kissed. It broke my heart. Anyway! Happy fic...ish...! It's horribly romantic, and considering what I'm going through at the moment, I'm surprised I could write this without crying.

Hope you enjoy!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

* * *

><p><strong>In the Eye of the Storm<strong>

"Come on, Harvelle!" Dean called, watching as the "About an hour...that's all."

Jo pulled her coat around her and scowled, walking past Dean and continuing up the hill. Her mother had taken a lot of persuading to let Jo and Dean go on this walk. She was incredibly protective of Jo, and Jo was grateful that she cared, but she was twenty-one. She needed her freedom. She sighed as Dean came by her side, looking up as dark clouds began to gather in the sky. A storm was coming. Perfect.

"Come on, Winchester." She said, beginning to walk at a faster pace, "I'm cold. I need to get home."

She took in his beautiful eyes before continuing to walk, the hills around them being cloaked in darkness as the impending storm grew. Then the rain began to fall.

Freezing, tired and nervous, Jo hurried over the hill and laughed with relief as she saw a cabin that she and Dean could spend time in while the rain and storm passed. Dean followed her, unable to understand why she was in such a hurry to get in there. She didn't mind if her hair got wet, so it wasn't the rain. As they opened the door, they rushed inside, both shivering, soaked and freezing as the hurried to close and lock the door.

"Oh, my God...Dean..." She breathed, looking to the twenty-three year old who immediately looked for a fireplace.

Spotting it, he checked the wood in it and thankfully it was good enough to light. So he took out his lighter and set the fire going, spotting a blanket on an old bed in the corner. Shaking the dust from it, he saw it was in pretty good condition and he approached Jo, giving her a look that she knew meant bad news.

"Jo, we're wet and we're cold..." He said, shaking where he stood, "Clothes off, under the blanket."

"Dean!" Jo cried, Dean raising his hands.

"Fine, underwear, but we need body heat first. We're freezing..." He began, "Look at you..."

Jo gazed at him and then saw a closet, rushing to it and opening it to find blankets and pillows inside. She grabbed two pillows and then another blanket, shaking the dust off of that before wrapping it around herself.

"Turn away." She told Dean, and he did, getting undressed as she did.

They got wrapped in the blankets and sat close together, trying to get some bodily warmth between them. Jo looked up at Dean, resting her head on his shoulder as he hugged her close and rubbed her back. The fire crackled and surrounded them in warmth, the two shivering together as they held each other. As the first flash of lightning and rumble of thunder came, Jo flinched suddenly and when Dean went to see what was wrong, she pulled away and sat away from him, curling in on herself.

"Jo?" He asked, chuckling a little, "What's wrong? Oh, you're not scared of the storm, are you?"

But he heard a sniffle, and shocked he moved towards her, wanting to comfort her so much. He'd never seen her cry in all twenty-one years that he'd known her. He'd known her since she'd been born, and he'd grown up with her, but never once had he seen her cry. He'd never known her to be scared of storms either.

"Jo, I'm sorry..." He said softly, "It's okay...The storm's not gonna hurt you, c'mon..."

"It's not just that!" Jo snapped, covering her eyes and shaking her head, "My...My dad died on a stormy night...and it just reminds me of that..."

Dean watched as she took deep breaths, sobs still leaving her lips.

"I saw him die, Dean." She cried, "The guys came in, beat him, tortured him and then stabbed him...I sneaked downstairs to get a cookie and when they came in I hid in the counter where the sink is, and I heard and saw everything through the crack in the door. They were yelling and laughing at him...and they were threatening to rape Mom and to hurt me..."

"God..." Dean breathed, "Jo..."

Jo wiped her eyes and looked away, trying to stop her tears so that Dean wouldn't think her any more of a pansy.

"C'mon." He whispered, the young woman turning and holding him close to her body as they stayed close to the fire, "It's alright, darlin'. Cry it out."

Jo sobbed against his shoulder and when she eventually calmed she looked up at Dean with her big tearful eyes, and he just fell head over heels for her there and then. He'd always loved her on some level but that had just pushed him over the edge. He looked to her lips and she mirrored the action, the two leaning in and gently caressing one another's lips with their own.

This was what Jo had wanted all her life, and now she was in Dean Winchester's arms as he kissed her tenderly. Their movements deepened, and as they drew closer, Dean decided to take her to the bed in the corner. It was in good condition and a good size too, not too dusty thanks to the sheet on it. He lifted her into his arms and she grabbed the pillows as he did, the two making their way over as she set them down at the head of the bed.

The pair looked at one another, sharing a gentle kiss before three words escaped Dean Winchester's lips Jo never thought she'd ever hear.

"I love you."

God, how Jo melted. She didn't even know where it had come from, but it was there. It was there in his eyes when he looked at her, in his hands when he touched her and in his lips when he kissed her. All the love for her in the world, and boy, did she feel it.

"I love you too." She replied almost instantly, the words setting Dean's body on fire as they removed their blankets and took one another in.

Her form was slender and soft skin pale, ample breasts cupped inside a white lace bra while her matching panties surrounded shapely hips and held her womanhood well hidden beneath them. He was tanned, slender and muscled, his skin unblemished and smooth looking. Jo reached up to touch him, looking at the bulge in the boxer briefs he wore and quirking an eyebrow. It seemed she was in for a treat.

Sitting up, she let the blanket rest beneath her as a sheet while Dean kept his as a cover beside him. They kissed tenderly, Dean lifting the young woman into his lap and reaching around her to unhook her bra. He revealed her beautiful breasts which he ignored for the moment while he pressed tender kisses to her jaw and neck, moving to her shoulders and letting her kneel as he kissed her breasts gently. Her reaction made him feel harder, her fingers gripping his hair while her head was thrown back, gasps of pleasure escaping her stunning lips as he kissed further down her body, removing her panties and laying her on her back as he began to pleasure her with his mouth.

Her body trembled, legs over his shoulders and thighs trembling insanely while her fists gripped at the pillows and sheet beneath them. He removed his boxers and Jo took in the size of his manhood, and as he pulled the other blanket over them, he took her into his arms and positioned himself against her entrance.

"Is this okay?" He asked, earning a gentle nod from her while his heart skipped a beat at how stunningly beautiful she looked right now.

Pressing against her, he entered her as gently as possible, lowering his body onto hers and holding her close to him as they rocked slowly together, their movements light and gentle while they held each other close and tight, never wanting the moment to end. Pressing their foreheads together, they savoured each thrust, each return, each kiss, each touch and every pleasured sound that escaped either person's lips.

* * *

><p>Sated, warm and very much in love, Jo curled into Dean's side, both covered with the blankets that not an hour before had separated them. They held hands, Dean pulling Jo closer to him and kissing her gently. All their lives they'd been looking for love and through all that time it had been right under their noses.<p>

The storm had passed and neither of them had noticed its presence, which had almost cured Jo's fear. She smiled up at him, sighing as he pressed his lips to hers again. They pressed close together, getting lost in each other for a moment before Dean broke the silence and pulled the younger woman closer to him.

"I love you, Joanna Beth Harvelle."

"I love you too, Dean Winchester."

"Your mother's gonna kill me."

Jo broke into laughter and shook her head, pulling him into a lingering kiss.

"She'll just be glad it's you."

-The End-

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed!<strong>

**Thanks for reading! **

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
><strong>


End file.
